Game of Death Online!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Sasuke memainkan sebuah game yang sangat terkenal didunia namun, ia terjebak kedalam permainan itu karena kotak Log-Out tidak ada dikotak menu dan nyawanya lah yang akan menjadi taruhan kalau ia ingin keluar dari dunia game ini, oh ya! ia menemukan sesosok gadis yang sangat manis namun, ternyata ia adalah seorang laki-laki. bagaimana bisa?


Di sebuah kamar ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan meja yang dipenuhi komputer yang menyala. Tangan berkulit pucat itu mengambil sesuatu dari atas mejanya seperti helm. Ia memakai helm berwarna putih itu kekepalanya. Setelah itu ia mengambil posisi tidur diranjangnya.

Setelah, menyamankan posisinya diatas ranjang berwarna biru tua itu, ia menutup kaca yang ada dihelmnya. ia mengulaskan seringaian diwajah tampannya. Ia pun memejamkan mata omyx-nya.

* * *

**Game of Death Onlaine!**

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning:**** Typo, abal, pasaran, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Dll.**_

_**Sumarry: Sasuke memainkan sebuah game yang sangat terkenal didunia namun, ia terjebak kedalam permainan itu karena kotak Log-Out tidak ada dikotak menu dan nyawanya lah yang akan menjadi taruhan kalau ia ingin keluar dari dunia game ini, oh ya! ia menemukan sesosok gadis yang sangat manis namun, ternyata ia adalah seorang laki-laki. bagaimana bisa?**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~(^.^)~**_

* * *

Disebuah desa terlihat sangat ramai ada yang berjualan buah, senjata, pakaian, dan lain-lain. Sebuah cahaya merah muncul disudut kota menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan mempunyai mata berwarna onyx sedang menyeringai ketika dia sudah ada disebuah desa.

Diapun berjalan kegang sempit. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Ia dan sipelakupun jatuh terduduk. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang ini pun memperhatikan seseorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tergerai yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Manis, pikir pemuda ini.

"Go-gomen telah menabrak mu…" ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hn, dobe," balas pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dan mengabaikan uluran dari sang gadis. Pemuda berambut hitam inipun berdiri dan menatap gadis pirang yang ada dihadapannya. Dipandanginya muka sang gadis lekat-lekat. Mata sang gadis berwarna biru langit yang sangat indah membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini terpesona oleh keindahannya. Dan ada tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya membuat ia sangat manis.

"Apa kau bilang? Dobe?" tanya gadis blonde sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hn, dobe!" jawab pemuda bermata onyx ini sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya sedikit jahil pada gadis didepannya ini sedikit menyenangkan.

"Gah… kenapa kau memanggil ku dobe sih? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf pada mu teme!" teriak gadis pirang membuat orang yang berada didepanya tuli seketika.

"Berisik, dobe!" kata pemuda itu sambil mendeathglare gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ck, sudahlah aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu…" ucap sang gadis sambil menghela napas.

"Hn," pemuda inipun berlalu dari hadapan sang gadis dan meneruskan perjalan yang sempat tertunda.

"Oi, teme nama mu siapa?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengejar dirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Oi, tunggu te- eh Sasuke…" teriak sang gadis sambil berusaha menggapai baju pemuda itu. pemuda itu pun berhenti ketika bajunya ada yang menarik. Ya! Gadis itu berhasil menggapai baju pemuda itu. pemuda bernama Sasuke itupun berbalik dan menghadap gadis pirang yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto…" kata gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne,ne, kau sudah lama memainkan game ini?" tanya sang gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Gah, 'hn' mu itu menyebalkan…" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya bertanda ia sedang kesal. Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu namun, ia urungkan niatnya karena untuk-menjaga-image-nya.

"Teme, berarti kau tau tempat ini?" tanya gadis bersurai panjang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini di Guardian of world," jawab Sasuke singkat . Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Teme ajarkan aku tentang game ini ya? soalnya aku baru memainkan permainan ini." Jelas sang gadis.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke cepat.

"Ayolah teme ajarkan aku…" melas sang gadis sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya membuat hati Sasuke luluh.

"Baiklah…" kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Yey, teme baik deh…" ucap Naruto senang sambil nyengir. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto seperti anak kecil.

* * *

Terlihat disebuah bukit yang terpenuhi rumput liar dan bunga-bunga yang indah, terdapat dua orang yang sedang melawan seekor binatang seperti rusa bersayap, mempunyai mata merah, dan ada banyak tanduk yang menancap dikepalanya. Ralat sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang sedang melawan rusa itu sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang berlindung dibelakang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Te-teme rusa jelek ini terlalu kuat…" ucap sang gadis ketakutan saat melihat rusa bisa terbang.

"Ini bukan rusa dobe, ini Virerus…" balas pemuda berambut hitam sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Naruto hanya ber-oh saja. Maklum ia baru masuk ke dunia game ini.

"Dobe sekarang menjauh dari tubuh ku!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah pedang dibelakang tubuhnya. Naruto pun mundur kebelakang dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

_'Domovoirus'_

Gumam Sasuke seperti mantra dan sambil mengancungkan pedangnya kearah Virerus itu. tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya biru di ujung pedangnya. Sasuke berlari menuju Virerus dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat ia seperti kilatan petir. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat Sasuke berlari secepat itu. Sasuke melompat ke Virerus itu dan—

SRET'

Sasuke menebas Virerus itu menjadi terbelah dua. Virerus itupun pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal berwarna biru dan berterbangan mengikuti angin. Sasuke pun turun dan menyeringai tipis.

"Oi, teme kau kuat sekali…" puji Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringai tipisnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan dirinya.

"Teme ajarkan aku ya…?" pinta Naruto.

"Hn… tapi kau harus mempunyai senjata dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naruto. Narutopun tersentak dan meraba dibalik punggungnya.

"Hah~ teme aku tidak mempunyai sernjatanya…" kata Naruto sedih. Tiba-tiba saja ada kilatan cahaya berwarna merah dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Jadi, senjatamu panah ya?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat ada sebuah busur panah dan anak panahnya dipunggung Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang yang tergerai itupun melebarkan matanya, cepat-cepat ia meraba punggungnya dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar!. Mata gadis berwarna shappire ini terlihat berbinar ketika tangannya menggenggam sebuah busur panah dan anak panahnya.

"Teme sekarang aku sudah mempunyai senjata… Ayo ajarkan aku!" seru Naruto girang.

"Hn. Tapi kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa memakai senjatanya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku kan sering berlatih dengan panah!" ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Baiklah coba kau panah babi itu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk babi bertaring yang sedang memakan rumput.

"Babi itu namanya apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ukrairus," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Cepatlah panah babi itu… dan kau harus mempunyai mantra dulu…" sambung Sasuke.

"Ha'I" gadis bersurai pirang itupun mengambil kuda-kuda diposisinya dan mempersiapkan busur panahnya kearah babi itu. anak panah yang berwarna emas itu ia masukkan kedalam bolongan kecil di kayu busur itu. ia pun menarik ekor panah dan tali busurnya secara bersamaan. Ia terus menariknya sampai ia merasa cukup pas. Diujung anak panah yang terbuat dari besi dan runcing itu ada cahaya berwarna merah, cahaya merah itu terus merambat sampai ekor anak panah yang berhiasi bulu emas.  
_  
_

_'Petrarius'_

Setelah Naruto dengan lantangnya mengucapkan mantra, iapun melepaskan anak panahnya. Panah itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat hingga seperti kilatan berwarna merah kearah Ukrairus itu dan-

JLEB'

Anak panah itu tepat menusuk jantung Ukrairus itu dan pecah menjadi butiran Kristal berwarna biru dan berterbangan bersama angin —kejadian ini sama seperti rusa yang tadi dibunuh oleh Sasuke— sebuah layar muncul dan menampilkan sebuah poin 'HP 25'. Sasuke memandang takjub Naruto. Baru kali ini dia melihat kekuatan besar seperti itu selama ia bermain didunia game ini.

"Oi, teme tadi kau lihat kan? Tadi aku sangat keren kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Hn, dobe dari mana kau mendapatkan mantra itu?" jawab dan tanya Sasuke singkat dan sukses membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Gah, kau menyebalkan teme! Aku tidak tahu tadi mulutku sendiri yang mengucapkannya." cibir dan jawab Naruto dengan muka cemberut. "Teme kau sama sekali tidak memujiku?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Hn, Kau sebagai perempuan sangat berisik!" ucap Sasuke santai

"Teme aku in-"

"Berisik, dobe!" potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto kembali cemberut. Tiba-tiba saja ia menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mood Naruto cepat sekali berubah.

"Teme kita latihan terus ya?" ajak Naruto sambil mengambil anak panah dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak, kau sendiri saja…" tolak Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah.

"Hah~ baiklah tapi kau jangan kemana-mana ya?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun hanya ber hn-ria saja. Narutopun berbalik dan menyiapkan panahnya untuk memburu Ukrairus dan Virerus yang bermunculan dengan cahaya biru. Dengan sadisnya ia terus membidik buruannya dengan semangat 45(?).

Sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam panjang ini menyenderkan punggungnya disebuah batu besar didekat danau. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika angin membelai wajah tampannya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, terus saja memejamkan matanya hingga, ia terlelap kedalam mimpi.

* * *

"Oi, teme bangun…" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menepuk pipi seseorang. Pemuda yang merasakan pipinya ditepuk oleh tangan yang lembut itupun mengerang kecil dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Setelah matanya membiaskan cahaya langit. Ia melihat wajah yang sangat manis dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia baru sadar kalau wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat. Pandangan mereka bertemu onyx dan shappire warna yang sangat kontras sekali.

"Oi, teme kau melamun?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke melamun dan memandangi dirinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng singkat.

Naruto pun menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke melihat warna langit yang sudah senja melebarkan matanya. tangannya mengibaskan kebawah dan muncullah sebuah layar transparan dan terdapat banyak tulisan. Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan menu, dan muncullah sebuah kotak persegi panjang berderetan kebawah. Iapun menunjuk sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'time',keluarlah jam yang menunjukan pukul (14:34 PM). 'Sudah sore ya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Teme kau tadi tidur sangat damai sekali…" ujar gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hn, kau sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Sasuke dan menoleh kesamping untuk melihat keadaan sang gadis. Mata onyxnya melihat sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang ada diatas kepala Naruto, kotak itu masih terisi full oleh berwarna hijau berarti energy Naruto masih stabil.

"Iya... kau lihat kan energy ku masih penuh berarti aku belum terluka sedikitpun…" ucap Naruto membanggakan dirinya. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Teme pencipta Game ini pasti otaknya jenius..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke juga merasa seperti itu. ya! ia sangat mengagumi pencipta Game ini.

"Teme aku pulang ya? Soalnya aku lapar…" pamit Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan ada sebuah layar transparan —sama seperti Sasuke— yang muncul. Jari lentiknya menunjuk sebuah tombol menu munculah sebuah kotak lagi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang sibuk dengan layarnya. Sementara Naruto sedang mencari sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan Log-Out namun, tidak ada dikotak menu. Jari telunjuknya kebawah dan keatas mencoba mencari kotak Log-Out dan ia menemukan sebuah kotak polos yang tidak ada ditulisannya, matanya melebar. Ia yakin kalau kotak Log-Outnya pasti ada dikotak itu, pikirnya.

"Teme kok kotak Log-outnya tidak ada?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Ada dimenu dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak ada teme…" Naruto panik sekali. Bagaiman tidak panik kalau ia tidak bisa pulang kedunia nyata. Melihat Naruto panik mau tak mau Sasuke harus memeriksanya dan ternyata benar memang tidak ada kotak Log-Outnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah lonceng yang berbunyi dengan keras diarah timur sontak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kearah timur. Lonceng itu terlihat sekali diatas bukit karena menara lonceng itu sangat tinggi.

"Teme sebenarnya ap-… UWAAHHH" belum selesai Naruto bertanya cahaya biru keluar dari tubuhnya dan menghilangkannya sama seperti Sasuke yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Di sebuah lapangan besar yang dilingkari tembok besar yang kokoh tiba-tiba saja banyak cahaya biru yang berkumpul dilapangan dan menampilkan sesosok manusia. cahaya biru itu terus keluar dan terus mengeluarkan manusia. hingga dua cahaya biru yang terakhir muncul dilapangan itu menampilkan sesosok gadis blonde dan pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang bergandeng tangan.

"Loh kok aku ada disini?" tanya gadis blonde itu entah pada siapa. ia masih belum sadar kalau sedang menggengam tangan seseorang. sementara pemuda yang ada disampingnya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tangannya yang sedang bergandeng tangan dengan seorang gadis.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke ragu kalau yang tangan ia genggam milik gadis yang ia kenali.

"Iya Te-... Uwaahh teme kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya kaget sambil ngelus-ngelus dadanya —masih belum sadar—.

"Dobe kenapa kau menggenggam tangan ku?" tanya Sasuke heran dan menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa cengok mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, otaknya yang belum mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke masih saja cengok hingga Sasuke menunjukan tangannya dan tangan dia saling menggenggam dimata Naruto. Sontak mata Naruto melebar dan dengan cepat melepaskannya.

"Ma-maaf teme... aku tidak tahu," ucap Naruto gugup dan samar-samar pipi tannya ada semburat merah menghiasinya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dan memakai topeng stoicnya(?).

"Te-teme sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat yang ada dihadapannya. banyak sekali orang yang ada dilapangan itu.

"Ini di levarna." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat yang ada disekelilingnya. ' Teleportasi huh?' tanya batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada lapisan berwarna hitam dan banyak tulisan 'WARNING!' mengelilingi lapangan, bentuknya seperti setengah lingkaran yaitu 'Kai'. dan ada cairan kental berwarna merah pekat merembes keluar dari kai itu dan mengambang di udara, perlahan-lahan cairan merah itu membentuk makhluk berjubah Merah bercampur hit yang sangat besar dan tertutupi oleh tudung namun, tidak ada muka yang muncul.

"Dimana wajahnya?" tanya orang-orang itu heran. Naruto memandang takjub yang ada didepan matanya sedangkan Sasuke memerhatikan makhluk itu intens.' Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Game Master..." batin Sasuke.

"Perhatian Players," seru makhluk itu sambil merentangkan tangannya. " selamat datang didunia ku..." sambungnya.

"Dunia mu?" tanya Sasuke dan orang-orang yang ada disekitar situ.

"Namaku adalah Kabuto Yakushi, saat ini, hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat mengontrol dunia ini..." kata makhluk itu. semua langsung tersentak kaget mendengar namanya. Sasuke menjadi ingat foto yang ada didalam buku itu.

"Apakah itu benar dia? dia pasti sudah memakan waktu untuk membuat ini" tanya dan ujar orang-orang tak percaya.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah menyadarinya, yaitu, tombol Log-out menghilang dari menu mu..." ujar Game Master itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya kebawah dan memunculkan sebuah layar transparan. "Aku yakinkan bahwa ini bukan cacat" sambungnya sambil menekan tombol bertulis menu dan memencet tombol kotak yang kosong. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Aku ulangi... tak ada kesalahan, ini adalah fitur dari Game of arma onlaine, Ha-ah maksud ku nama Game asli ini adalah Game of Death Onlaine." jelasnya. semua orang terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Game ini bernama Game of Death Onlaine.

"F-fitur?" tanya Naruto. wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

"Kamu tidak bisa men-log-out GODO oleh sendiri. dan tak seorang pun dari luar yang dapat mematikan NVG kalian, hal ini menyebabkan transmitter didalam NVG akan beraksi seperti microwave yang kuat dan menghancurkan otakmu, mengakhiri hidupmu."

"Apa?" tanya orang-orang menatap tidak percaya pada sang Game Master. "Ayolah sudah cukup." "ayo" kata seseorang sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu menuju pintu keluar namun, ia tidak bisa melewati Kai yang sudah tercipta.

"Hey aku tak bisa keluar..." protes pemuda itu sambil menunjuk lapisan Kai berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang dia katakan? ia tidak waras, benarkan Teme...?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Dia benar tentang transmitter yang berfungsi sebagai microwave. jika NVGnya dilepaskan, mungkin itu akan memanggang otak mu." jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Lalu, jika kita memutuskan listriknya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, NVG mempunyai battery internal," ucap Sasuke sambil mengingat kalo NVG mempunyai battery internal.

"Tidak, ini gila! apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto prustasi. suara Game master terdengar lagi.

"Sayangnya beberapa teman, keluarga pemain tidak menganggap peringatan ini dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan NVG. sebagai hasil sekitar 213 players, sudah hilang selamanya, dari Ain-card maupun dunia nyata." ujar Game Master itu.

"Dua ratus tiga belas?" beo Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya...aku tak percaya...aku tak percaya!" ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat berita diseluruh negara." Game master itu menampilkan banyak layar transparan yang menampilkan sebuah berita. "Sedang melaporkan ini, dan memberitahukan total kematian. jadi sekarang bahaya seperti NVG mu dicabut sangat kecil, aku harap kalian akan bersantai untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini." semua yang ada disana menangis ketakuatan mendengar tuturan dari sang Game Master.

"Ck," decak Sasuke sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Penting untuk mengingat ini, tak ada di metode lain untuk menghidupkan seseorang dalam Game. jika HP-mu 0, avatar mu akan hilang selamanya dan secara bersamaan." layar yang menampilkan sebuah berita dan mengelilingi Game master itupun menghilang.

"NVG akan menghancurkan otak mu." Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan menghayal jika dirinya di seruduk oleh Ukrairus maka energynya akan habis dan pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal dan menghilang. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan amat kuat.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk lari, Selesaikan Gamenya. Sekarang kamu berada pada dilantai terendah di levarna, lantai 1." semua menjadi hening, "jika kalian membuat jalur di setiap dungeon dan mengalahkan boss lantai itu, kalian bisa melanjutkan kelantai selanjutnya. kalahkan boss terakhir dilevel 100, dan kalian akan menyelesaikan rintangan terakhir." semua menatap tidak percaya pada sang Game Master.

"APPAA sampai level seratus?" teriak orang-orang. namun tak digubris oleh Game Master.

"Akhirnya, aku sudah menambah item hadiah pada inventory kalian dariku, jadi lihatlah dirimu" Sasuke pun mengibaskan tangannya kebawah dan munculah sebuah layar transparan, Sasuke menekan tombol bertuliskan 'Privacy' dan menekan tombol lagi yang bertulis 'Mirorr'. keluarlah kaca dan sasuke mengambilnya lalu ia menatap wajahnya yang ada dicermin. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya biru keluar ditubuh Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke. sementara Naruto hanya melihat bingung kearah Sasuke.

"Dobe, cepat pegang tangan ku!" seru Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. seketika cahaya biru memenuhi lapangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya biru itupun musnah dan menampilkan sosok manusia lagi namun kali ni berbeda, wajah mereka berbeda dari sebelumnya. sama dengan pasangan yang saling menggenggam erat tangan mereka. salah satu pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya hinnga ia bisa membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Setelah, ia mulai melihat jelas, ia pun memanggil seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. namun, ia terbelalak ketika mendapati gadis yang ia kenali berambut jabrik bukan berambut panjang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ragu setelah melihat Gadis yang ada dihadapannya sedang menunduk.

"Ng... kau siapa?" tanya Naruto balik sambil mendongak kearah Sasuke. dia dan Sasuke terbelalak melihat wajah mereka.

"K-kau teme?" tanya Naruto gugup. ia melihat teme-nya berubah, rambut yang tadinya panjang sekarang menjadi pendek dan mencuat keblakang seperti pantat ayam namun, Sasuke lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Hn, kau Naruto?" tanya Sasuke juga. Naruto pun mngangguk kecil. Sasuke heran mengapa gadis yang baru ia kenal menjadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja membelalakan matanya.

"Kau laki dobe?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku memang laki teme, kau sih selalu memotong ucapan ku." jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa meledak karena ia mengira Naruto itu perempuan. Suara Game master terdengar lagi.

"Sekarang mungkin, kamu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini. Kabuto Yakushi developer dari Game of Death dan NVG berbuat sejauh ini? tujuanku sudah terpenuhi aku membuat Game of Death Onlaine untuk satu alasan... untuk membuat dunia ini dan bermain didalamnya."

"Dan sekarang itu semua sudah terpenuhi, ini adalah tutorial peluncuran official Game of Death Onlaine, aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian." Makhluk berjubah merah itu pun pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kristal berwarna merah kehitaman, dan lenyap seketika. Kai pun terbuka menampilkan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam. orang-orang yang ada dilapangan mulutnya menganga. Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih 'Jadi apa yang dikatakan buku itu memang benar? kalau aku mati disini, aku juga akan mati di dunia nyata juga!' batin Sasuke.

BLETAK'

"Auwwww... Baka siapa kau seenaknya memu— eh Kyuu-nii!" seru Naruto girang ketika ia berbalik ada seorang yang sangat ia sayangi ada didepan matanya. dan ia langsung memeluknya.

"E-eto Naruto yang kau peluk bukan aku tapi si keriput..." ujar pemuda berambut merah panjang sambil menatap hororr adiknya.

"Heh?" Naruto pun mendongak mendapati wajah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Narutopun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih silau akibat efek tadi.

Naruto terbelalak ketika tahu kalau yang dipeluknya bukan Kakaknya, dan Kakaknya ada disebelah pemuda yang ia peluk"Wuah, adik mu imut ya Kyuu-chan..." ucap pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi yang sedang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Ck, Naruto lepas." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan Naruto dari pelukan Itachi. sontak Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kesamping, iapun langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat.

"Naruto kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Namikaze Kyuubi merasakan basah dipunggungnya.

"A-aku... hiks... taku-hiks-t... kalau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu Kyuu-nii," Naruto terus memeluk Kyuubi erat. ia tidak mau jika ia tidak bisa pulang kerumah dan tidak bertemu dengan anikinya. sementara aniki-nya sedang menyumpah serapah pada sang Game master yang berani membuat adiknya menangis didalam hati. sementara duo Uchiha sedang ribut.

"Sas, kau tidak menyambut ku?" tanya Itachi miris.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke balik + ketus.

"Hey kalian, apakah kalian tidak bisa diam?" tanya Kyuubi marah. duo Uchiha itupun memberhentikan keributannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi saja." ujar Itachi ketika melihat orang-orang berlari keluar dari lapangan. Kyuubi dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah gang sempit.

"Hey, duo Uchiha kalian mau ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menatap serius adik-kakak itu.

"Kemana?" tanya Itachi sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita harus melewati desa-desa lain supaya level kita bertambah," jelas Kyuubi sembari melihat peta yang ada dilayar.

"Oh, baiklah aku dan Sasuke akan ikut kalian." ucap Itachi senang. sementara Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" seru Kyuubi sembari menggandeng adiknya dengan semangat. sementara adiknya terlihat Semangat sekali. mereka berempatpun keluar dari desa levarna menuju desa lain.

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N: **hay, ini fic ketiga aku, fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Sword art Onlaine. hehe walaupun agak sama. tapi chap depan beberda, hu kepanjangan ya? gomen bkin bosen, pasti berantakan ya? gomenne. oh ya aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu.**  
**

NVG: NVG adalah sebuah helm yang harus dikenakan oleh players untuk menghubungnya kedunia Game of Death Onlaine. NVG ini terhubung dengan otak manusia yang menggnukannya.

Ukrairus: Ukrairus adalah binatang seperti babi yang mempunyai taring, mata berwarna merah.

Virerus: Virerus adalah sebuah binatang seperti rusa hanya saja ia mempunyai sayap, matanya berwarna merah menyala, dan mempunyai tanduk yang sangat banyak. dan masih banyak binatang-binatang lainnya.

GODO: Game Of Death Onlaine!

hahaha padahal itu semua aku ngasal. Oh ya tentang panahnya maaf ya aku gak bisa menjelaskannya secara benar. soalnya aku gak tau apa-apa tntang panah. T.T

yoshheee! **Mind RnR minna-san?**


End file.
